Concomitant with development trends in vehicles, the vehicles are recently provided with stability and various other conveniences, in addition to basic traveling performances, and a plurality of sensors are applied in and out of a vehicle body to enable detection of a scene and an environment of an area around the vehicle while sitting inside the vehicle.
Most of the drivers have difficulty in parking. That is, it is difficult to park due to stolidity to distance of adjacent objects during parking of a vehicle. Furthermore, the parking becomes more difficult due to gradually narrowing parking lots caused by increased number of vehicles. Especially, the difficulty in parking looms larger to novice drivers due to failure to measure an adequate distance to objects resultant from inexperience.
The problem is that even an experienced driver can hit another vehicle or a wall existing in front of or at rear of his or her vehicle due to failure to measure a distance to obstructive objects during parking in a narrow space, resulting in property damage. Particularly, in case of reversely driving a vehicle, a driver even cannot grasp a presence of an object let alone a distance measurement, which frequently happens to a novice driver and an experienced driver as well.